


I Do

by sherbertglasses



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertglasses/pseuds/sherbertglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is troubled by what River said on the cruise ship (episode tag for The Husbands of River Song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

The Doctor and River stood on the balcony listening to the towers, both of them with tears in their eyes. "What you said on the cruise ship," the Doctor said, "About me not loving you. Do you really believe that?"

River looked at him. "You never said," she answered. 

He looked deep into her eyes and couldn't help the choke in his voice. "That doesn't mean I didn't feel it. You were wrong. Very very wrong."

The tears were flowing freely from River's eyes now. "Really? You love me?"

"Of course I do. It eats me up inside to know that for our entire marriage, you didn't know that. Do you really think that because of the life I lead, I'm not capable of falling in love? It's true that it doesn't happen often. You're one of only six people that I have loved, but you are one of my favorite chapters in my story," he pointed to her dairy, "And you always will be."

River grabbed him and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, matching her passion.

"Well," said River when they broke apart, still holding back tears. "You have twenty-four years of night to show me just how much you love me. I hope this place has a hotel."

The Doctor smiled mischievously. "I've already booked us a room."

They skipped dinner and off they went to their room for twenty-four years of a second honeymoon.


End file.
